Park Swings
by iluvbones
Summary: What if Angela left before she and Hodgins split. Then he hears from her. HODGELA RR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I was writing a letter to someone when this idea popped into my head. I hope everyone likes it and realizes they have that special someone in their lives. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Bones or these characters.**

**Park Swings**

It has been two years since Hodgins has seen Angela before she ran out of his house for the last time. He believed that the reason was she would never marry him after the third attempt to ask her. Everyday, he still thinks about her, while he drives to work, while he sees Dr Brennan or Booth look at each other. He wanted his love and friend back.

Everyday seemed to blend in with every other day but this morning was different. Granted, the start of it was the same but once he walked towards his desk, he saw a letter addressed to him, obviously. He noticed the familiar handwriting and open the letter.

_Dear Hodgin,_

I realize that you haven't heard from me in awhile. I just thought that maybe you might still feel something. I should have told you within the first week why I left. It wasn't because of you (well it was to protect you from me). I realized that every time I left you, I was hurting you and I realized that when I left you for the last time, I wouldn't go back because I would continue to do that when I was scared, Hodgins. I never thought I would love someone as much as I felt for you. I still want to marry you, I still am head over heels in love with you, I still want to feel your hand on my lower back, your kiss on my lips, your arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, you voice telling me that you love me. I still want all of that and more.

I guess the reason why I left was to protect you and I needed this time to understand why I continued to run away and get the chance to miss you. I should have told you then but I knew you would understand. I needed to make sure I wasn't letting you wait for me. I know now that I will never look at a guy the same way as I do when I look at you. I haven't like any other guy besides you. I knew, unconsciously, that I would always go back to you. Every song I listen to, it reminds me of you. You still show up in my dreams, my mind, my life. I see you in other are that important to me. You make me feel like I'm in heaven every time you are with me.

I still love you and I will always will. Now its your turn Hodgins. I am committed to this relationship (if there is one anymore). I want my best friend, boyfriend and soul mate back. Please come back Hodgins. Please, I don't want to lose you. I cant lose the most important person in my life.

Love,

_Angela_

_PS I'll be at the swings all day if you want to see me. _

Hodgins had no words when he was done. He walked, almost in a daze back though the doors to his car. He didn't notice all the odd looks he was receiving from the lab technicians. When he got to the parking lot, he started the car.

While driving to the park, where they had the first date he wondered what will he say. What will he do the minute he saw her for the first time. What will he do.

The moment of truth came when he drove into a parking spot and got out of the car. He noticed the brunette hair and walked a few paces faster.

The only thing he said when she finally noticed him was, "Angela."

**A/N Hope you all enjoy and feel free to press that green button underneath. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I thought I would end this story. I, once again, wish everyone best of luck in the world of love. Tell me what you think. By the way, this is dedicated to three people: my soulmate who I wish to get back, my best friend who changed who I am and who was there for almost everything, and Lizzy who thought I should have continued this story, thanks to you Im hoping and praying he will say yes. **

**Disclaimer: My ohh my, if I owned Bones or these characters, would I be writing this? No, it would happen anyways. However, I do own the elderly couple. **

**Park Swings **

"Angela?" Hodgins said with a growing smile.

"I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why now? Why couldn't you tell me you were leaving? " Hodgins started to quickly talk without letting Angela give any response to his questions.

"Hodgins, one thing at a time, I have time to think about what I did. I wanted to tell you sooner how you make me feel but I just never really had the courage to do it. Finally, a few days ago Roxy told me to send you a letter saying how I feel. I did that with her by my side so I would actually do it." Angela explained while she walked toward a swing.

" Why now?"

"Because I thought if I waited any longer you would not have come whatsoever. You would havnd someone else to love and marry."

"How could you think that. Ive told you before and Im saying again, I will always love you. You are my yang baby." Hodgins said while walking behind Angela and starting to push her on the swing.

"Really? Would you have waited a lifetime for me?"

"I would have waited an enternity for you. There will be no one like you. You spoiled my heart, body and mind. You are it."

"Really?" Angela said with a suprising tone.

Hodgins walked around her, stoping when he was in front of her.

"Yes, I don't care if you don't want to marry me, as long as you stay with me, Im happy."

"ohh really, just like that, you would give up the whole one-girlfriend per week thing."

"Yes Angela. " He said.

Finally he had the opportunity to repeate the behavior that he performed on their first date. Moving the swing forward while walking, trapping Angela . However, this time, things were different. There was a light in Angela's eyes that he saw, like she wants this to happen.

"Yes I'll do it."

"Do what Angela?"

"I want to marry you. I want to wake up next to you everyday of my life." She said before leaning forward to give a long-waited kiss on Hodgin's lips.

He responded with so much passion that she was slightly taken back, but that feeling only lasted a millisecond. Then she matched his passion and placed her hands on the back of his neck, pushing him closer to her.

He had a smile on his face like a child in a candy store. He answered her resquest with a hell yes, and they continued this for god knows how long, not knowing they had an audience.

----

A few yards away, an elderly couple were sitting on a bench. The man noticed the interaction first and pointed it out to his wife.

"See, that's how I was when I first met you."

"Me too. I think at that moment, I automatically knew you were the one I was waiting for and I was right, look at where we are now."

"I know sweetheart. Can you believe today, it will be fifty years."

"It gets better everyday."

"I know, that's why I love you more the everyday."

The elderly couple looked at each other once again, with a look on their face that matched Hodgin's and Angela. They still look that way after fifty years.

_The End_

**A/N: I hope you like this. I wish that everyone meets that special person who makes you feel like your floating on a cloud. If you have found that person, enjoy it everyday of your life because love is the best feeling to experience. Thanks for reading! - iluvbones**


End file.
